


Personal Playground

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [23]
Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: Gen, prompt word: willpower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Dexter's lab is Dee Dee's playground





	Personal Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Dexter's Laboratory  
> Pairing: None  
> Prompt Word: Willpower

"Dee _Dee_ , get out of my la- _bor_ -atory!" The diminutive scientific boy genius screams at his ditzy sister.

 

She has brought her friends Mee Mee and Lee Lee along with her, wanting to make a science picnic in her brother’s lab. The three are skipping around the mechanics and chemistry equipment, pretending to ride magical ponies. Dee Dee is deficient in a lot of social intuition, and she can’t seem to take a single hint Dexter gives out until they delve into a fist fight of sorts. Mee Mee and Lee Lee continue to play around and pick up a variety of objects. Dee Dee’s temperament fluctuates between big sister bully with her friends and beware the silly girl from cloud-cuckoo-land when it comes to others messing with her brother. Dexter is fully aware of this. He has seen her go immediately from ditz to snark.

 

“What does this button doooooo?” She asks just seconds before pressing the exact button repeatedly.

 

Dexter smacks himself in the face, and Dee Dee’s Cloney friends giggle at the immaturity coming from the supposed genius. The girls then resume their prancing around. The leggy, pigtailed blonde unexpectedly begins to sing. She sings loudly, dreadfully, at the top of her lungs. The pure esteemed, wretched sound of it breaks a few beakers and cracks yet another pair of Dexter’s glasses. It takes all his willpower not to attack her and her friends. Dee Dee takes notice of her brother’s pulsating veins in his forehead. She gives this an aside glance, eager to see how far she can push Dexter’s self-control. Extremely hyperactive, clingy and destructive, Dee Dee follows Mee Mee and Lee Lee as the girls take out their dolls and play around the lab like it’s their personal playground.

 

“Dexter! Dee Dee!” The siblings’ mother calls from upstairs. “Dinner will be ready in half an hour!”

 

The kids acknowledge her with somewhat distant and distracted gratitude and then turn to the matter at hand. The mention of food arriving shortly is enough to drive Mee Mee and Lee Lee out of the lab and to their own houses. Dee Dee’s naïve, “innocent” blue eyes widen in mischievous curiosity. She dances around in the mess that she and her friends created, using a large round of bubble wrap like a soccer ball. Dexter requests she stop her antics at once, which she does shortly. Moving back around, tracking back her steps, Dee Dee ties two brush brooms to her feet and scoots around like they were a type of roller-skates. Dexter fails to say anything when he realizes she is actually cleaning her mess – whether she knows it or not.

 

“Fifteen minutes!” Their father calls out a time warning for the kids to be at the table and ready for their meal.

 

While Dee Dee sweeps up the lab as if playing a game, Dexter finishes the day’s portion of his latest invention. He places it up and locks it away. Showing that the brother and sister honestly care for each other above all else, Dexter and Dee Dee leave the laboratory without fighting. They head upstairs, past their bedrooms, and into the bathroom. There are two sinks. Dee Dee goes to one, while Dexter brings over a step stool, so he can reach the second sink. The siblings wash their hands and Dexter folds the stool to put it away. As they head down the stairs and enter the kitchen, the oven timer goes off, and they join their parents for dinner.


End file.
